


Fizzled Sparks

by sombrashe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombrashe/pseuds/sombrashe
Summary: I was sent a little list of cute ideas and I choose "One (or both) are injured" so this came out a little more angst-filled then I intended but nonetheless I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: DarkSparks - Relationship, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 22





	Fizzled Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my [tumblr](https://apex-legends-champion.tumblr.com/)  
> This was written before we knew Wraith's real name so she is referred to as Layla  
> 546 words :3

It was the final five and Wattson sat on the cool floor, the calming noise of her pylons filling the tiny room she was stationed in. She was left to keep an eye out as her teammate went to get both of them more ammo. She shivered, harsh cold whipping her coat around her chest.

“Where are you, ma chérie.” She frowned and aimed down her sights towards the last place Wraith was seen, her feet tapped together as she waited, anxious energy filling her heart and head. “I’m taking shots” her ears perked up as Wraith’s voice entered her ear, pressing her finger against the headphone did little except calm the shaking of her hands “Wraith, where are you. Wraith!?”

Her words came out harsh but she felt justified as her heart hammered, ‘don’t leave me alone Layla.’ She crouched towards the closest door hoping to see some sign of her teammate in the winter snow. “Wattson, I’m down.” Her eyes widened as she muttered, the sharp ping of a meetup point clicking on her screen.

She pulled the mini electronic from her pocket making her way towards the yellow marker, she huffed as she finished the climb up a boulder looking down and seeing a team of two. She aimed down her sights clicking it closer and with a steady breath the first shot rang out removing the shields of one of the opponents while a second shot knocked them down.

She frowned as the second opponent fled behind some rocks; she waited, anxious energy filling her limbs as the downed enemy crawled their way towards the rock cluster. She perked up as the healthy enemy leaned out to help their teammate a quick shot putting her and Wraith in the top four. “Whole team down.” She jumped down, her jets allowing her feet to land softly against pillowy white.

She made her way to a hidden cave system, drips of water putting her on edge. She soon found wraith, her huffs of pain leading her underneath a wooden ramp. “I’m helping, hold on.” She rubbed her hands together and attempted to shock Wraith nanites back to life. She shook her head when wraith remained downed “Je ne comprends pas, qu'est - ce qui se passe?” She tried twice more before her suspicions were clear, the nanites were dead.

“What’s wrong?” Wraith’s voice snapped Wattson out of her trance, “Natalie? Mon amour?” Not even Wraith’s terrible French accent could perk up Wattson right now, “You’re nanites, they’re not responding to the electricity. Hand me one of your syringes.” She plucked the green tube from Wraith’s fingers before slamming it down and pressing the button on the end.

She waited anxiously as the liquid disappeared inside Wraith’s chest, the adrenaline should have woken up any struggling nanites but all she saw was Wraith wriggling in pain as adrenaline coursed through her body with nothing to latch onto. Wattson watched through blurry eyes as her partner struggled with this sudden surge of energy, she pulled up her device and tapped some commands into it gently stroking Wraith’s hair. “Don’t worry, the medics are on their way. Reste calm.” She pulled Wraith onto her lap and spoke soft words as Wraith fritzed in and out of this dimension.


End file.
